


A Trick to Save the Treats

by hazelNuts



Series: 13 Days of Halloween [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Halloween, Kid Fic, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: When Sammy gets sick, Dean almost doesn't get to go trick-or-treating. Thankfully, his new neighbour Castiel doesn't mind him tagging along with him and his brother.
  Halloween is Dean's favourite holiday, even more than Christmas, and definitely more than Thanksgiving or Easter. Sure they all have delicious food and great candy, but Halloween has the costumes. The only kind of dressing up Dean has to do for Christmas are the embarrassing sweaters his mom always makes him wear.
(For Day 7 of my 13 Days of Halloween)





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Halloween is Dean's favourite holiday, even more than Christmas, and _definitely_ more than Thanksgiving or Easter. Sure they all have delicious food and great candy, but Halloween has the costumes. The only kind of dressing up Dean has to do for Christmas are the embarrassing sweaters his mom always makes him wear.

This year was supposed to have been the best Halloween of all. He finally convinced Sam to dress up as Robin for trick-or-treating so they could be Batman&Robin, and their mom agreed to go as Alfred. She even said she would carry their candy like a real butler! But then Sam got sick, and his mom will have to stay home to take care of him.

For a little while, it looked like Dean wouldn't be trick-or-treating, since he couldn’t convince his mother that ten was old enough to go alone. His saviour had come in the shape of his new neighbour, a boy named Castiel. He heard that Dean wouldn’t be trick-or-treating because Sam was sick, and wanted to know if Dean wanted to come with him and his brother, Gabriel. Dean’s mother said yes, and Dean didn’t stop smiling for the remaining day until Halloween.

Now, walking beside Castiel, Dean’s smile is faltering a little. Castiel is… grumpy. There is no other word for it. At first he thought it might be because Castiel doesn’t like his costume, but  when he asked, Castiel said that bees are his favourite animal. Dean can’t think of any other reason for why Castiel would’ve been frowning the entire night, barely spoken more than three words to Dean, and even less to his own brother. Dean can’t blame him for being upset with his brother, though, because Gabriel didn’t even dress up. He says he’s dressed as James Dean, but Dean doesn’t see how jeans and a t-shirt is a costume. That’s what he wears to school almost every day.

‘Where’s Sammy?’ Ellen Harvelle asks. She’s Jo’s, one of Dean’s best friends, mother. She’s dressed as a pirate, with a big red hat, an eyepatch, and a parrot sitting on her shoulder. Jo went trick-or-treating with Charlie and Asher, who is already fourteen.

‘Sammy’s sick,’ Dean explains. ‘Mom is staying home with him.’

‘If I give you an extra piece of candy, will you promise to give it to him?’

‘Of course,’ Dean promises. He accepts the extra candy and puts it in one of the pouches on his belt to make sure he won’t lose it. ‘Thanks, Ellen.’

Castiel gets his own piece of candy, Ellen even tosses one to Gabriel, and then they say goodbye.

‘Are you really going to save that for Sam?’ Castiel asks.

‘Of course!’ Dean proclaims. ‘It’s his candy.’

Castiel looks thoughtful. ‘You’re a good brother, Dean.’

‘Uhm, thanks.’

‘Gabriel is making me give him half my candy at the end of the night. As payment for taking me out,’ Castiel says.

‘That’s terrible.’ Dean squeezes Castiel’s hand in sympathy. Halloween candy is sacred, and you do not take someone else’s. Then, he’s hit with an idea that might safe Castiel’s candy, and pulls the other boy closer so he can whisper in his ear. ‘What if you sneak some of your candy into my bag? I can give it back to you later tonight or tomorrow.’

‘You would do that for me?’ Castiel asks, blue eyes wide.

‘That’s what you do for a friend,’ Dean nods decisively.

‘Friends,’ Castiel grins.

Cas’ grin is so big and bright, that Dean can’t help grinning back.

From then on, for every two pieces of candy Cas gets, one ends up in Dean’s bag. Gabriel doesn’t notice a thing. He’s on his phone most of the night, planning a prank with his friends, according to Cas.

Other people who know Sam and Dean, like Ellen, give Dean an extra piece of candy for his brother. Now that he won’t be giving half his candy to his brother, Cas is a lot more cheerful, and Dean finds out that he’s pretty cool. Okay, his taste in music is pretty terrible, and he has an obsession with bees, but he’s really funny and smart. When they run into Jo and Charlie, dressed as Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy, the two girls immediately take a liking to him. Asher pops up behind Dean, a sheet over his head with holes cut in it for eyes, and immediately starts teaching Cas his secret handshake.

‘You all really like comics, don’t you?’ Cas asks after waving goodbye to Jo, Charlie and Asher.

Dean nods. ‘We go to the comic book store once a week together. Mr Rufus is really grumpy, but he always lets us sit and read for a couple hours. We’re even allowed to eat and drink as long as we don’t stain the comics, because then we have to buy them.’

‘That sounds fun,’ Castiel says.

‘You want to come next time? I can ask Jo and Charlie if it’s okay, tomorrow.’

‘I don’t really know anything about comics. I wouldn’t know what to read,’ Cas admits, looking a little sad.

‘Don’t worry, buddy,’ Dean grins, wrapping an arm around Cas’ shoulder. ‘I’ve got a whole box full of them. Most of them are Batman, but we’ll find something for you.’

When it’s time to head back home, Dean’s bag is heavy from all the candy, and his belt is sagging a little because Ellen wasn’t the only one who gave Dean extra candy for Sam. Cas offered to carry the bag for a little while, since his candy is in there as well, but Dean wouldn’t hear of it. What if Gabriel caught on to their plan?

‘So, I’ll come over to your place tomorrow after school. I give you back your candy, and I’ll help you hide it. I’m the best at hiding things,’ Dean finalizes their plan before saying goodbye.

‘Yes,’ Cas nods with a grin. ‘And don’t forget to bring those comics.

‘Come on, Cas!’ Gabriel yells from their porch. ‘Or I’m letting you sleep outside!’

‘He wouldn’t do that. The sugar just makes him impatient,’ Cas assures him when he sees Dean’s shocked look. ‘I’ll see you tomorrow.’

‘See you tomorrow, Cas,’ Dean says, waving at his new friend.

‘This is all you got? I almost feel bad about taking half,’ Dean hears Gabriel say just as the door closes behind Cas.

He already misses him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
